Bewitched and Bedogged?
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: What happens when a couple witchy friends turn a love sick puppy Kendall into a puppy? and left him to the care of Logan, the person he's love sick over? Will Logan realize he loves Kendall too? Kogan, with a HINT of Jarlos if people want it.
1. Prologue

**Alright another fic! The dog one I said I was gonna do. But before I begin the fic a few notes:**

**1. Yes I put myself in here, and my best bud/beta, Kat, just cuz I needed Camille to be you know and Jo...well...I kinda don't like Jo...**

**2. This is un-beta-d for now(will be fixed either tomorrow or Saturday), so sorry if theres any mistakes.**

**3. I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!**

**4. Jarlos or not? You decide...**

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.

_'Why do I have to love him..'_ I thought sadly as I watch my best friend, Logan, talk with his girlfriend, Camille on the other side of the Palm Woods pool.

Yes, I, Kendall Adrian Knight, am in love with my very male best friend, Logan Alexander Mitchell. I mean, who wouldn't? With his big brown eyes, dimpled half smile, and compassionate ways. Speaking of eyes, I can feel a pair trying to stare a hole through my skull.

Turning slowly from the dark haired angel, I come face to face with a pair of green-blue eyes. "Can I help you, Randa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, as the eyes pulled back to show the grinning face of a tall, slightly tan brunette girl.

Miranda Way was her name, and being a slightly off-centered artistic singer was her game. Miranda hails from the mountains of South Carolina, here to try and make it big with her best friend, a British girl by the name of Kat Darkwoods. We became fast friends, Miranda, Kat, and I. Our love of singing, drawing, and stuff from the emo side of music. At the beginning Miranda did have a crush on me, but I told her I was gay and in love with Logan, after that I became her 'gay BFF.'

Y'know you should really just tell 'im already, Kenny, before you regret it." the brunette drawled, shaking me from my thoughts, again. I really need to stop day dreaming.

"How many times have I told you I can't tell him. I don't want to lose him as a friend. And don't call me Kenny!" I said, glaring at her. She shrugged plopping herself into the pool chair next to mine, taking off the red and black sundress she wore over her skull/cross bones tankini. "You know 'm right, you just don't want ta admit. Damn male pride.." she grumbled, pulling out her sketchbook, which is probably just filled with zombie doodles and random lyrics.

"What are you grumbling about now, Randa?" a quiet voice said from my other side, before a heard a body plopping into a pool chair. "Still made I racked up more special kills on Left 4 Dead 2 than you?..." said Kat, her signature black trilby hat resting on her blonde head. The short Brit was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a shirt with some anime character on it.

"You cheated! I swear you know some cheat codes from the first game that works on the second game!" Miranda said, pouting. "And FWI, I was tellin' Kenny here that he should friggin' tell Logan he's in love with 'im already!" she added, giving me a pointed glare. Rolling my eyes, I turned to Kat, "Will she ever get off my case? Am I doomed to listen to her nag me worse than my mother for the rest of my life.." I say dramtically, tilting my head back with the back of my hand on my forehead. That got a chuckle from both of them, even Randa who was trying to hide it.

"Even though she might need to back off, I do think she's right Kendall," the blonde Brit said, "I mean what's the worse that can happen?"

"He's disgust with me, he hates me, he breaks off our friendship, he breaks up the band, -" I started saying before a hand with black chipped nail polish covered my mouth.

"Okay a lot, but what if he feels the same? What if he's over there wishing he could be over here or to have you sweep him off his feet?" Miranda, ever the hopeless romantic, said, glancing over at my dark angel, who was laughing at Carlos who was just shoved into the pool by the Jennifers. "He'll never feel the same way I do. Never.." I said sadly, shaking my head.

Miranda hugged me, giving me a sympathetic smile. "I wish we could help help you.." she said sadly, head hangingin defeat at not being able to help her friends.

"Maybe we can, Randa.." Kat said softly, "Remember that thing we were trying last night? Maybe we can use that?" she asked looking at her taller friend, who shook her head, "No, no, we can't. We haven't mastered that! What if we mess it up? We could really hurt Kenny" the southerner said, looking at Kat in disbelief. "We have to try.." the Brit replied.

"Um, hello, confused popstar over here. What are you two talking about?" I said, looking back and forth between. The duo shared a look before turning to me, "We know how to see if Logan likes you." Miranda said. "Really? How?" I ask, staring at her in shock. They both grabbed one of my hands, and dragged me all the way into 2M, their room at the Palm Woods.

"Well, Kenny, we're witches and we're gonna turn ya into a dog..." Miranda drawled.

* * *

**Well there it is! The prologue! Was it okay? DO you like Miranda/Randa and Kat? Give me yer thoughts, please!**

**NOTE FOR KOGAN MUSIC DRABBLE FANS: I'm sorry I haven't updated 'KMD' but I had a busy week last week and this week (I had/have make up work to do) and my birthday stuff this weekend just WIPED me out...I promise I'll have a chap up sometime this weekend...**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy/Randa**


	2. Chapter 1: Something furry this way come

**Okay, heres chapter one! It's not as good as I want it to be, but yea...**

**And is anyone else upset that Jo and Kendall didn't break up in the new ep.? I know I am...but the Logan and Jame (and Mama Knight) side story which I found hilarious made up for it.**

**Anywho! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Kendall's P.O.V.** (Until I bring in Logan)

"Well, Kenny, we're witches and we're gonna turn ya into a dog..." Miranda drawled.

I looked blankly at her, then looked at Kat. _'They're joking with me...There's no way...It's not possible..."_ I thought getting pissed off at the girls standing in front of me. "Quit joking, Randa. My feelings aren't a fecking joke!" I said with a tinge of anger and hurt. in my voice.

" 'm not playin'. Me and Kat are really witches, Kenny! Do you want prove it? Cuz I will." the southern belle said, a look of honesty upon her heart-shaped face. But, I still couldn't believer her, "Prove it then." I said calmly.

Randa sighed, before clearing her throat, "Alright," she said in her soft spoken voice, pulling a wand out of thin air. She flicked it in a 'z' formation. "Look down" she ordered, I did and was meet with skin.

"What the hell happened to my shirt?" I yelled, when I discovered I was half naked, my shirt missing.

"I made it disappear, duh." Randa said, slapping her wand against her leg, "DO you want some more proof? How 'bout don' some drag, hm?" she said, flicking her wand in a 'v,' and suddenly I saw long dirty blonde hair. Blinking I turn to look into the mirror hanging by the front door. I gasp in horror when I saw I was dressed in drag.

"Okay, okay, I believe you! Just get me out of this dress that Paris Hilton would wear!" I said, cringing when I saw I was wearing a mini, mini, MINI dress. Randa sighed, flicking her wand to the side quickly, and I was back in my Incubus tee, and worn jeans. "Alright, you guys are witches...And you want to turn me into a dog why?" I asked, looking at Kat in confusion.

"Logan's a major dog lover, right? So, he wouldn't leave a stray puppy outside to fend for itself right?" Kat said, looking through the books on their bookshelf, and what she said made sense. Back in Minnesota, Mama Mitchell was always telling my mom about all the strays Logan would bring home, begging, 'mommy he has no where to go.' Always nursing a dog that got hit or a cat that the neighborhood bullies kicked around.

"So you want to turn me into a dog and leave me somewhere Logan can find me? Still why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Some people talk to their pets, tell them things they won't tell anyone else." Miranda said, a smile on her face, "That's what I did with the girls, and you're always saying that I'm really like Logan, right?" It was true, Logan and her were very alike. Dark hair, from the south, both geniuses, readers, zombie lovers, plus a lot more things, and they both do a half smile thing.

"Oh..OH! I get it! You want to turn me into a dog so Logan can, like, start telling me things. Like if he has feelings for me or not!" I said excitedly, grinning when both girls nod. "That's a great idea! When can we do it?" I ask, looking back and forth between my two closet girl friends.

"Right now, but first, we need to make your ma cover for you being gone for a while. Think you can get her to do somethin'?" Randa asked, a thoughtful look on her face. My grin faded a bit, before I remembered something.

"My mom's gone for the week, and I pretty sure I can just tell James, and Carlos that I've gone on a trip or something, maybe back home to visit my dad." I said, wringing my hands together.

"Then it's settled! Call James and tell 'im the story!" Miranda ordered.

-(line)-

Later, after I called James and told him I had to get away from LA, and quickly packing some stuff for my 'trip', I was standing in the middle of the living room of 2M.

"Alright, so this spell will last as long as it needs to, so worrying about changing back in front of anyone, and everyday for an hour you can turn human, to y'know, eat chocolate, stalk Logan, or call and check in like you really are on a trip. Understand?" Randa said, pacing around me in a circle, making me really dizzy, I nod to tell her I understand. "Good, good. So you have a dog you want to be or do you not really care?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you turn me into a boxer? It's one of Logan's favorite dogs..." I said, with a hopeful smile that bigger when she nodded. "Ready?" she asked, a concerned look on her face, I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be.." Miranda and Kat pointed their wands up, and slowly drew an 'o' on the air.

Suddenly, my whole body felt like it was on fire, burning, raging fire. I let out a choked scream as I dropped to my hands and knees. Now I understand why Randa kept asking me if I was alright. The fire went on for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few second. When I opened my eyes, which I didn't realized I closed them, I saw everything was duller in color, and my sense of smell was hyper sensitive. I groaned, which sounded like a whimper, as I tried to use my hands, er, paws to cover my nose.

"Kendall?" Miranda's voice said, before I was picked up by two strong, but soft hands, and the scent of vanilla, tobacco, and pine. "_Wow, I never realized Miranda smelled like that."_ I thought, tilting my head back to look up at Miranda's face. I nodded to the best of my ability to let her know I understood her. "Wanna see what'cha look like?" she asked, scratching behind my ear, which felt wonderful.

She walked over to the mirror from earlier, and held me out towards it. There in the mirror I saw a cute, wrinkly BLONDE boxer puppy. "Aww, you're so CUTE!" Miranda squealed, hugging my small body to her...um...yea those things on her chest.

"Now to put you somewhere Logan can find you.." she mumbled, gently scratching my floppy ear, ooh, now I could get use to this.

* * *

**So how was it? Bad, good, okay? I promise the next will be better, and not as quick...I think this one was sped up cuz I really wanted to get to Logan and puppy!Kendall meeting...**

**AND! boxers are adorable dogs! I swear! Google pics!**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy**


	3. Chapter 2: The Puppy and Boy Meet

**Another chap! It's on the short side I know but Puppy!Kendall and Logie meet!**

**Disclaimer cuz I don't think I did one before: I, Miranda *Beep* *Beep*, do not, I repeat DO NOT, own Big Time Rush. I just own a copy of their CD, the fic idea, and puppy!Kendall design...**

* * *

Kendall's POV

After a ride in the elevator and sneaking pass Bitters' office, we were standing behind a bush by the pool, Randa and Kat wearing the camo hats, with me hiding in the front of Randa's Zombie Repellent hoodie, again held close to her...uh...bosom.

"Okay, Logan's right over there, Kendall, ready to make a break for it?" Miranda said, glancing down at me, with my head poking out of the hoodie. I nodded, and she pulled out of her hoodie, and quietly dropped me, "Good luck, Kenny." she said, as I started walking over to Logan, who had his back to me. I quietly made my way over to him, when I close enough for him to hear me, I started whimpering. Just like that, he was up and kneeling a few feet in front of my small furry body, chocolate brown eyes worried.

"Hey there, buddy," he said quietly, as to not scare me, and holding his hand, palm up, out so I could sniff it. "Are you okay?" he asked, as I slowly walked up and sniffed his hand, like a normal dog would do. _"Hm, he smells like pine and peppermint" _I think, nuzzling his hand. He took this as a good thing, I guess, 'cause the next thing I knew I was being picked up, and held gently to his chest, which I immediately snuggled into. "Doesn't look like you have a collar or anything," he mumbled, checking my neck for said object, "And I haven't seen missing/lost dog posters, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're a stray."

Then he started gently petting me, and when his hand came close to my face, I licked it. Barking, wiggled until I was standing with my hind legs supported by his arms, and front legs by his shoulders. I then began licking his face and neck, causing him to laugh, and try to get away from me. "I guess you like me," he said, smiling gently at me, scratching my ear, causing my leg to shake, which made him laugh, again. "You wanna come home with me, buddy?" he asked, grabbing his things, and standing up. I wagged my tail, started licking him again. "I'll take that as a yes" he says, chuckling, batting my tongue away, walking towards the entrance to the Palm Woods.

-(line)-

Logan's POV

"Well, here's your new home, pup." I said, opening the door to the apartment I shared with my three best friends, and one of said friend's mother and little sister. I looked down at the boxer puppy I had just found, only to find him staring up at me, his unusual green eyes reminding me of someone, a certain someone. Shaking my head get rid of those thoughts, I walked over to the couch "First things first, you need a name." I said thoughtfully as I place the blonde puppy on the floor. "Hm, how 'bout...Spike? No, too common..." I mumbled, looking over at the puppy, who was trying to jump onto the couch I was currently sitting, giving a huff when he fell again. Chuckling, I helped him up, "You act just like my buddy Kendall..." I said, snapping my fingers. "I know! I'll name you Kenny!" I said, pulling the puppy into my lap, smiling when he just snuggled up to my thigh. "You're such a cute little bugger, you know that?" I mumbled, giving him a belly rub. After wards, I plopped him on the floor, and got up, heading toward the kitchen, Kenny following me.

"We'll go get you some food and toys later today when James gets back with the car or tomorrow. But, until then, you can eat some of the hotdogs we have left over from last night's supper." I said, washing my hands at the kitchen sink, before rummaging through the fridge, for the hot dogs, the blonde pup never leaving my side.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, and alerted! A puppy!big time rusher for you all! xD**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy**


	4. Chapter 3: Mema Mitchell and The Girls

**I would first like to say I am sorry for the note from yesterday. I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have done that over something so stupid and actted so childish. So sorry, and enjoy the next chap!**

* * *

Logan's P.O.V.

A few hours later, like I predicted, James came back, with a pack mule Carlos tagging-along. Shaking my head, I stood up, putting the now sleeping pup on the couch, and walked over to the two. "James, really? Is one, two, three...TEN bags of hair care products really necessary? And for the last time! Quit making Carlos your personal slave boy!" I said, crossing my arms, a disapproving look on my face. James looked at me insulted, and Carlos, oh Carlos, he looked like he was about to drop dead.

"Yes they are! How do you expect me to stay The Face without perfect?" James yelled, doing his jazz hands thing. Shaking my head, again, I went over to Carlos, and started to unload his arms of the heavy bags. When he was free of the bags, Carlos walked to the couch and collapsed onto it. The second he did, a startled and slightly pained yelp rang through the air. "Kenny!" I shouted, jumping to the couch.

There I found a scared Carlos, and a shaking blonde pup under his head. "Carlos move your head!" I said, worried, lifting the shorter boy's head, and picked up the pup, holding his shaking body to my chest. He immediately buried his square head into the crook of my arm, with me petting him gently trying to calm him down. James and Carlos looked at me in slight shock, and in unison said, "Dude, what the hell is that?" Carlos trying, and failing, to get a look at the animal in my arms. I turned my back to him and focused on calming down my scared pup, who was still shaking, but not as bad, and poking his head up looking around.

"It's a puppy I found today at the pool" I said, showing my friends the now almost fully calmed down pup, who tilted his furry head at my friends, who in turn tilted their heads. "But, aren't dogs not allowed?" Carlos asked, confused, reaching a hand out to pet Kenny, who wagged his nub of a tail, wiggling to get closer to the Latino. I smiled softly at the blonde pup, I held him out slightly so Carlos could each him better.

"They are. It's just Bitters hates us and wants to make our lives a living nightmare, so he tells us we can't" I said, handing the pup to Carlos, who held the pup with a gentleness I didn't know he possessed. "What's it's name?" He asked. "Kenny." I said, putting my shoes on. James and Carlos shared a look, and shook their heads in a 'I can't believe this kind of way.' "Hey, where are you going?" Carlos asked, shifting his grip on the puppy, who fell asleep, again.

"Kenny needs some things. You know, food, treats, toys, and other things. Wanna come with me?" I said, grabbing the keys to 2J and the car from the kitchen bar. James and Carlos nodded, and followed me out the door. We made it to the entrance of The Palm Woods, stuffing Kenny under my hoodie when we went by Bitters' office, when a shout came from behind us.

"Hey, where y'all goin'?" a slightly heavy drawl, that reminded me of my mema Mitchell back in Texas, said Miranda Way, a friend of Kendall's, walking over to us with her friend Kat. I don't really know much about Miranda, or as Kendall and Kat call her Randa, other then she was from South Carolina and moved her to make it big as a singer, her friend Kat tagging-along with her to see if she could become a cartoon voice actress. I've talked to her a few times, just to listen to the drawl that reminded me of my home in Texas, and to let my own drawl come out without fear of it being made fun of.

You see, back in the end of the 6th grade, I moved from Texas to Minnesota for my mother's new job at the local hospital. On my first day there some of the 8th graders started making fun of my accent, calling my a hick, redneck, and hillbilly. Telling me to go back to Texas and marry my cousin like a good hick. It was that day I met the idiots I call my best friends. They stood up to the slightly bigger boys, for me. And as they say, the rest is history. But even to this day, I try to hide my accent, the taunts those bullies used making ashamed of it. The only time I let it come out is if, like I said before, I talk to Miranda or family from Texas.

Shaking my head, I looked over at Miranda, who was looking sort of annoyed. "Sorry, I was thinking. As for your question, we're going to the pet store to get some stuff for this pup I found earlier today." I said quietly, after making sure Bitters was no where to be seen. Miranda nodded, her long dark brown braided ponytail, which was slung forward over her shoulder, bouncing with the movement.

"Can we come with, y'all? I kinda need some more food for the girls." she said, adjusting her the leashes on her wrist, which lead to said girls, her brindle boxers, Maggie and Molly. Those dogs are probably the sweetest things I have ever seen! Maggie with her baby-face and Molly who acts like a mama to everything, human or animal. Smiling, I nodded my head, holding out a hand to take a leash from her, which lead down to the girls. She grinned back, handing me Maggie's red leash, seeing as how she was the rowdy one.

"Thanks! I didn't know how was gonna control both of them. Seeing as how a certain midget is too busy to help her suppose best friend." She said, throwing a glare at the blonde next to her. "Hey! I have an interview this afternoon! I can't be late for it!" Kat said, as she watched the four of us plus three dogs walk to the BTR mobile. "I call shot gun!" Miranda yelled, hopping into the front seat, laughing when Carlos and James pout, whining as they got in the backseat. I chuckled, sliding into the driver's seat, and turned on the car. I pulled out of the parking lot, and started to make my way to closest PetSmart, listening to Miranda sing some song about best friends being the only things that matter.(1)

* * *

**Well thats it! I'm sorry if the chapters before seemed rushed. I guess after doing drabbles for a while I got so use to putting a story in limited space...if that made sense**

**1. A cookie (or a puppy!Big Tme Rusher) to anyone who can get what song this is.**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy**


	5. AN: Being Rewritten

**Dear readers/peoples,**

**I'm sorry for pretty much...abandoning this fic. I just..I hit a wall with it then I got sucked into the world of role playing.**

**Then...the worse happened. Kat...my best friend...she stopped being that.**

**And she's in this fic and it hurts to think about writing her. **

**So..I'm going to be rewriting this fic...with me and another friend.**

**I'm so so sorry for those of you who faved, alerted this..So sorry, but I will be working on redoing it.**

**So please...stick around?**

**Love,**

**Randa.**


End file.
